If only you knew
by Pockethobbit
Summary: Potterlock. Johnlock. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Both Gryffindors are in love with each other, but of course they know nothing about that. So Teddy Lupin has a mission to make them know... Rated K


_AN: This is a little Potterlock-fiction which was wished by Rue Hermione Hutcherson and Avril Starr VanWinkle at a Facebook-fanpage ( /weknowthatyouare ). This is the first chapter of a story and will be continued, when I'm finished with the other wishes. It contains Johnlock. Enjoy reading, and review please._  
_~ TheNameIsAllieHolmes_

If only you knew...

„Sherlock! _Sherlock!_" John ran beaming up to the Gryffindor-boys dormitory. He slammed the door open and grinned widely at his best friend. "Sherlock", he said again, happiness clearly filling his voice. Asked boy let his gaze wander over the blond Gryffindor, his mind quickly deducing what had happened.  
"Oh", he said, "congratulations." He smiled at John warmly, a smile that only his best friend could earn from him.  
"Thanks", John said, still grinning like an idiot and slumped down next to Sherlock on his bed.  
"Who had thought….Me! Captain of the Quidditchteam!" He shook his head.  
"Don't be silly, John. It was obvious. You clearly are the _best_ beater Hogwarts has ever seen. It was just a matter of time till you'd get captain." John blushed at the rare compliment. Sherlock wasn't one who was very complimenting, if it wasn't necessary to get something.  
"Thanks", he murmured, but grinned if possible a bit wider. "So, I'm off downstairs. Have to make my mind of with a training schedule, and ask some guys from the team for ideas. See you at dinner!" And with a wave he swished out of the dormitory. Sherlock followed him with his eyes and stared then at the now closed door, a smile on his face that clearly told he was lost in thoughts. John was mind-blowing. Sherlock loved it when he was happy, his eyes sparkling and his grin warming his heart up. He had come to terms that he had utterly and head over heels fallen for John Watson, his best friend and new Quidditch captain, _months ago_. Not that he would tell him this, god no! John was straight as an arrow, the girls were craving after him and his new position in the most popular Quidditchteam of Hogwarts wouldn't decrease that fact. Many boys were jealous of John Watson for his easy luck with girls. No one would ever get the idea that one boy, a really clever boy with dark curls and colour changing eyes that coincidentally was his best friend, wasn't jealous of John Watson but his ever-changing girlfriends. He sighed. If only…  
The door slamming open snapped Sherlock violently out of his thoughts. Teddy Lupin, one of the other Gryffindors in the fifth year, stomped into the dormitory, gnashing his teeth in anger. Sherlock liked him, he wasn't as dull as the others, though he wasn't nearly as interesting as his John. The fact that he was a Methamorphmagus had made him worthy Sherlock's attention in the past and with the years he had gained him as a trustworthy interlocutor, when John was at his Quidditchtraining and Sherlock was dying of boredom. Quickly, Sherlock deduced what had made Teddy so furious.  
"Oh, let him talk. He isn't worth your rage. His funny little brain has the IQ of a flobberworm", the black-haired Gryffindor said. Teddy sighed and his hair changed from a fury red back to his normal turquois. "Don't bother with his jokes. Better think of a revenge", Sherlock continued and winked at the other boy. Now Teddy was curious.  
"What has your clever mind made up at a revenge for Anderson?", he asked, grinning in anticipation. That was one of his favourite times. When Sherlock was utterly bored and John wasn't there, he was always coming up with special treatments for Anderson, who loved to joke about Teddy's dead parents. The Methamorphmagus enjoyed this times really.  
"Let's see… You know he is dating that Donovan-girl, don't you?", Sherlock said grinning and the two began make plans.

In the meantime, John had finished his Captain-duties. Happily he went down to the great hall, his mind wandering. _You clearly are the best beater Hogwarts has ever seen… _Sherlock's compliment had made him blush. Just thinking about it he could feel the heat crawling up his face again. If only his best friend knew what he was doing to him! He might be a genius, but he hadn't found out John's biggest secret... yet. The fact that he had utterly and head over heels fallen for Sherlock Holmes, the cleverest wizard he had ever met. But he could never tell him, no. Sherlock didn't do much emotions. John didn't knew if Sherlock knew at all what love is. So he dated girls, trying to distract himself from his extremely attractive best friend and gave up hope before even trying. The only one who knew about his feelings was Teddy Lupin. He had made friends with him quickly in their first year. John thought it was absolutely cool that Teddy could change his appearance. Also, the two understood the loss which the other felt. Teddy had lost his parents in the second wizarding war and John, who was a muggleborn, had lost his father trough the war in Afghanistan. They quickly became close friends, though John's friendship to Sherlock was even a bit closer. One time, when he had felt really miserable about it, he had told Teddy about his feelings for Sherlock, knowing he was really tolerant and understanding. The Methamorphmagus had comforted him and said, one day the genius might feel the same. John had just shaken his head.

When he entered the great hall, Teddy and Sherlock were sitting at the Gryffindor table, mischievous grins on their faces, watching the Slytherin table. He sat down next to Sherlock.  
"What's up?", he asked, confused about his chuckling friends.  
"Look", Teddy said, pointing over to Anderson and a really, really angry Donovan. The slim Slytherin was pale and stammered something and Sally looked as if she wanted to crucio him. John grinned.  
"What have you done this time?", he asked, now chuckling himself.  
"Teddy has made his appearance look like Anderson and went to Sally, clapping her ass in front of Professor Longbottom and whispering naughty things so loud, everyone could hear. Afterwards, he ran away. Now Donovan and Anderson met 'again'. She is furious." John burst out laughing. That was one of the best pranks they had ever done. Without thinking, before anyone could hear John giggling like a maniac and give them away, Sherlock shoved his hand over John's mouth. The Quidditchcaptain's eyes went wide in surprise and he began blushing furiously. Quickly, as if he had burned himself, Sherlock took his hand from John's mouth, looking down at his plate awkwardly and blushing too. John cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably on his seat.  
"I… uhm… forgot something in the dormitory…", he mumbled and quickly stood up. Without another glance at Sherlock, he left the great hall. Sherlock followed him with his gaze, a look of longing in his eyes. Teddy just looked between the leaving John and Sherlock and suddenly, he understood. He grinned. Now he had a mission.


End file.
